Aly Black's Son
by brainybeauty
Summary: Everything was so easy in the beginning, wasn't it? You know, when I was just The Weasley Girl, and he was just Aly Black's son, and we were just kids in love? When we weren't living in the after. Rating is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_Give me love, like her_

Alex Black was laying on his couch, in his apartment in Seattle. Thinking of a girl. The Weasley girl. He remembered how her clear blue eyes lit up the last time he came to serve her. How her dark blonde hair fell down her back in a loose braid. And the Phoenix tattoo on her shoulder looked exactly the Black's son was reminder of something that happened five years ago. The first time he lost her, but now, he had a better chance. And he just wanted her back.

_'Cause lately' I've been waking up alone._

Vincent Krum, in an apartment two floors down, was doing the same thing. Thinking about a Weasley girl. But he was thinking about a different Weasley girl. The one that he lost. VInce had never thought he would lose that Weasley girl, but here he was, a year later, the same way as when she left. Barely working, thinking about the tears when she left, and that small black box in the back of his sock drawer.

_Pain splattered tear drops along my shirt_

Vince never admits to crying. But that night, he cried. But not just for one Weasley girl. For two. Two of the most important people in Vincent Krums life were the Weasley girls. And the one that was the most important to him, left.

_Told you i'd let them go_

Alex remembered how the first time he went to visit her. She told that that she loved him, but that he couldn't let her control his life. He told her that he would. He said that he would let her go. And he tried, honestly, he had tried many times before giving up.

_And that I'll fight my corner_

Alex had the worst job on the planet. Trained to be a cursebreaker, working a desk job in a small corner. He told her that as soon as she got out he would quit his job and they would figure it out. He would fight against that little corner with her.

_Maybe tonight I'll call you_

Alex took out his cellphone and dialed the number for her prison. He asked them to patch him through to Domi, and after five minutes he was speaking to her. He smiled when he heard her voice. He could practically hear her smiling when she heard his.

_After my blood, turns into alcohol_

Vince was drinking. It wasn't new to him, but he was drinking. He had a bottle of scotch across from him, and a glass in his hand. He had his phone in front of him, panning to call either Molly or Domi. Maybe later. After a few more drinks. When his blood is practically alcohol.

_No I just wanna hold ya_

Vince remembers what he likes to call the last good spent most of it in her even having sex. Well, there was some sex. But they mostly just laid there. Holding each other. Like when they were sneaking around during fifth year. He just wants to go back to that day and hold her.

_Give a little time to me_

"How long, Domi?"Alex asked her.

"I'm getting out tomorrow."She said.

"Just a little time."Alex said.

"Yeah. Just a little time."She repeated into the phone.

_We'll burn this out_

When Domi was little, she learned about the ability to use fire. She would burn little things, like leaves, until it was gone. It made her feel something. The last day she needed to feel something was the day she met Alex Black. She didn't need to burn anything out.

_We'll play hide-and-seek_

Vincent first met Molly when he was ten. He had come to visit Domi with his dad and saw them playing hide-and-seek. Molly was hiding, and Vince accidentally walked into her hiding spot. She jumped on him and put a hand over his mouth, telling him to say nothing. They managed to stay there for a total of ten minutes before Domi found them. And in those ten minutes, Vince fell in love with her. But it took him about six years to notice. And one minute to lose her.

_To turn this round_

James got the girl. Obviously, he got help from his fellow auror trainees. Domi actually wasn't an auror trainee. She was an ex auror trainee. And Domi did most of the helping. Because she always does, when it comes to James. But James got the girl. James thinks that he and Augusta parallel his grandfather and grandmother. Domi disagrees. At least in the letters, she disagrees. She can disagree though. She has fun disagreeing. She thinks that comparing one love story to another is stupid. There is no way to compare one love story to another. But right now, while James is dancing with Augusta around their apartment, he thinks his would win every comparison.

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

Vince just wants one more minute to fix everything. He just needs a moment to see her, and talk to her, and maybe, just maybe, kiss her again. Because he remembers exactly what she tasted like.

_Give me love like never before_

"Hey Molls it's me. Thing is, I'm out and I kind of want to surprise him. Can you come and get me? I kind of can't use magic anymore. I'm at the shack. I've literally ran as much as I did in training to get here. I need to get to Seattle. Okay, I don't have enough money for any more time. Bye."Molly listened to the message that Domi had left her an hour before as she sat next to her.

"How's Vince been?"Domi asked her.

"I don't know. But I miss him. I wish I didn't. I miss 's so hard."Molly said to her.

"It's really easy Molls, he's is your great love. What else is there?"Domi asked her.

"I don't know. I just want something I've never experienced. A great love."Molly said.

"You have one. And there's a real reason that you two stopped happening and I want to know what it is."Domi said.

"I don't know if I'm ready to admit it."Molly said.

"Then don't and take me to Seattle."Domi said to her. Molly laughed outright.

_Cause lately I've been craving more_

"What was it like?"Jamie asked Molly over the phone.

"What was what like?"Molly asked Jamie.

"Having a great love."Jamie said as she put her head out the car window. She was sitting in her garage in a car. Her feet were out window and her head out another.

"It was amazing. Why?"Molly asked her.

"I've been craving a bit more of anything."Jamie said.

"Well then, how's, where are you again?"Molly asked her.

"It's not important. But It's amazing."Jamie said.

_And It's been a while,_

Did Molly ever tell him why she was leaving? No. She did not. Maybe it was a stupid reason. Maybe it made sense. But have you ever been defined by one thing? Domi had. Molly had been defined by Vince. She needed to know what it was like to go it alone. Live on her own. Be her own person. And yeah, it's taken her a while. A year, actually.

Vince still doesn't know why she left. Why did she? Did he do something wrong? He hopes he didn't. It's been a really long time and he still doesn't know why she left.

_But I still feel the same_

And she still loves him.

And he still loves her.

_Maybe I should let you go_

But maybe he could just try to live without her. Can he? It would probably be better if he let her go. It was probably his fault. He was probably holding her back.

_You know I'll fight my corner_

Alex sat in his little corner cubicle and looked over his case. And then he did something stupid. He went to his boss. And oddly enough, he fought against the corner and got a promotion. No more corner. He was an operative.

_And that tonight, I'll call you_

Vince picked up his phone and he scrolled to the 'm'. He looked at the contact 'Molly Weasley' and he stared at it. And then, he did something really, really stupid. He pressed call.

Molly stared at her phone as she saw it light up with the call of a familiar contact. She let it ring. And when the call ended, she sat there and stared at it. And she did something really, really stupid, she poured herself a drink.

_After my blood, is drowning in alcohol_

But he only did so because there was an empty bottle of scotch in front of him. His blood was mostly alcohol.

And Molly poured herself another. And another. And another. And then she did something stupid. Only stupid things She left the apartment. Although her blood was mostly alcohol she was thinking clearer than she has ever thought before.

_No I just wanna hold ya_

Rose Weasley was supposed to be a mobile healer. She was not. She was a nursing healer. She would sit in a rom and administer an IV and let someone else do the real work. And every once in a while James would call her from Seattle and bother the hell out of her and she would go home and live her boring life and think about Domi who was not living a boring life and live. She would live her boring life and think of that guy in Hogwarts she almost dated but didn't. And how she almost visited Domi that one time but didn't and all of the things she almost did but didn't. And she would wish, for one little second, that she went to visit Domi and hug her and get advice from her because Rose was living a boring life and she hated it. She just wanted advice and a hug from Domi. Really she just needs to hold someone. Or for someone to hold her.

_Love me,_

Domi looked up at the apartment building and she closed her eyes and counted to ten. She wonders if he still loves her. Does he, does he hate her? Only one way to know. And with what she believes will be the last bit of magic she uses in her entire life,she apparates into his apartment. And she goes to the bathroom. And then, she stands in the little apartment, staring at the door and waits. Because even if he doesn't love her, she loves him.

_Love me,_

Domi stared at the door, and when she heard the footsteps down the hall and the key enter the lock, she got nervous. Does he love her? Love me. She thought. And then the door opened.

"Hi."She said in a quiet voice. He said nothing and walked across the room and pulled her towards him. The door was still open. But they were about too busy taking each others clothes off to notice. For a while at least. Alex was the one who ended up closing the door.

_Give me love!_

Vincent Ryan Krum sat on his couch with an open case file in front of him and a scotch next to him. For the first time in a long time, it wasn't a bottle. Just one drink. Hoping that maybe he could fall in love tomorrow,and with the same person. He was hoping someone would fall in love with him. And that decided it. He got a jacket and walked towards the door. And he opened the door. And he saw her there.  
><em>My, my, my my, give me love<em>

Molly Jameson Weasley ran down the street towards the tall apartment building. It was raining. She knew that. Hard. Seeing her was like a cheesy rom-com but she didn't care. Her brown hair was sticking to her face and her mascara had luckily not decided to run down her face. But she probably looked like hell. And she didn't she needed to see him. Because he is ran through the lobby and waved off the man supposed to keep people like her out before running towards the stairs. He had seen her before. He knows who she is. He let her keep running. She ran up those twenty flights of stairs at a record time. Only thinking about how she hadn't fallen down yet. She ran down the hall and paused in front of his door to catch her breath. She knew she looked like a sight. She was about to knock on the door when he opened it. They were both silent for a minute before she spoke.

"It's time to come home."She said.

_Give me love_.

* * *

><p>I'm back. So, I was trying to figure out how to start the story and then it hit me: a song chapter. And I am so glad I did it because it's working a lot better than anything else I've written so far. So I had Molly and Vince break up, but I fixed it. In one chapter. This story will have a lot less of the characters in the last story. For example, less Weasley's will be frequently there. And obviously less student and teachers, but maybe a few more new characters. Jamie has some American friends that will make appearances. And song chapters, lots of song chapters. And some auror moments. If any of the story got cut out I'm sorry, but I can't control it. If It ends up being too confusing I'll edit next week and repost. Okay, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. It's good to be back.<p> 


	2. Our Weasley Girls

_Where in the world is Jameson Gates?_

Jamie-Unknown location

"Hey Gates! You're needed."A man yelled through a doorway. A girl with long, gunmetal gray hair and liquid brown eyes appeared in the doorway. The man who needed her barely looked once, but the one who hadn't seen her in a long, long time, he kept looking. She was only wearing lacey black lingerie, and an open button down shirt.

"You called for me."She finally spoke.

"This guy says he knows you. Put on some pants."The older man said to her before leaving.

"So I know you?"She asked the younger man.

"Yeah, you do."He said to her. She looked in his eyes for half a second and realized. She walked right out that doorway and ran out of the building. And, yet again, Jameson Arizona Gates was gone.

And that was two months ago. And he has not seen her since. And trust me, he's been looking.

I, am the narrator, and you, have never met me. That is all the fault of the author. The author has not yet found it important to meet me. But I believe I am very important. So you have met me like this. i have spoken directly to you, but the characters haven't even met me yet. Because this is a memory. A series of memories. I am telling you a series of memories, because right now, I am standing in front of a body. It is mangled, and it is bloody, but it is a body, and this body, belongs to one of our characters. So yes, in the end of this story, someone will die. But I am not going to tell you yet, because we still have a while to go. So Let's get back to the story.

I'd have to say that most of the Weasley's are having fairly good lives right now. Not Jamie, obviously. But she's not a Weasley. She's a Gates. They weren't even looking for her. They were going on with their lives like she was never even there. She wasn't, really. They didn't need her in their lives, but she needed them. She needed someone. She had someone, for a while. He was gone. He left her. It didn't hurt he. Jamie was not hurt by anything. Because she didn't feel it. Jameson Arizona Gates was living in different countries, with different hair colors, pretending she didn't have any form of magic in her. It was working. She thought nobody would miss her. She was wrong. Someone was in love with her when she left. She didn't know. She didn't care. She was gone.

Dominique was fighting her own battle. She had no idea how to be happy, and whole. She wasn't whole though. Her family, save for the ones living in Seattle, had no idea she was gone. She was out. Released. In Seattle. And she never even saw her twin. But her twin was in Africa, he wasn't looking for her. She wasn't looking for him. They weren't speaking. No one knew why. But no one asked, because no one cared.

It was different for Rose. She was living a life. A good one. But she was bored. The boy she had once loved was actually gay and dating her cousin. She was happy for them, but she still had no one. She was alone in Glasgow. See, Rose was supposed to be a mobile healer, even used in times of war, but had lost her confidence and was now an assistant healer. She was trained to be a mobile healer, but had never put it to use. It was a waste of an education. Rose would come home to an empty apartment and see that she had a message from her mother and her father and her brother and one from Domi saying that she was out and she would plan to go to Seattle but never would. Maybe. Because right now, Rosie is on the computer and booking a hotel room in Seattle. And, she is also on the phone with her boss quitting her job.

Molly's life was arguably the best. She had rejoined the love of her life, but his apartment was a mess. She had spent the last month cleaning his apartment. And she had barely made a dent. She couldn't move in until she had cleaned it. She had considered just taking a blowtorch and setting the apartment on fire, but that was apparently frowned up. So she was cleaning and cleaning and cleaning and waiting for her life to go back to normal. But that would probably never happen, because every morning she got up at four and had to floo to Romania for work. And one of the horntails were currently pregnant. And you have seen nothing, if you haven't seen a pregnant horntail. Because only then, do you actually see your life flash before your eyes.

Rox was having a very interesting time in Jamaica. There were only underwater dragons there, which Rox had come to specialize in. Rox tended to start her day at six a.m and ending it it nine every night. Some night she would call Molls, some night Rose, and some nights Domi. She had never called Jamie because Jamie tended to change her numbers all the time and Rox could never keep up with it. Jamie would probably be getting a new number soon, so Rox would get a call from her and they would talk for a while and Rox would write down the number and forget it in a week. All the while, Rox would get letters from Xavier from Russia in hopes that he could get her to join him. She hasn't taken him up on the offer yet. The cold tended to bother her a lot.

Our weasley girls have an interesting story going, don't they? I wonder if the Weasley boys have a better story going. I'm sure the author will let me tell you next time. Until then, your narrator, the man of utmost important to this tale.

* * *

><p>So sorry about the late update. Writers block made me it's victim. So this chapter, the one after, and maybe the one after that, are all setting up the story. The one before was really finishing the last story. Who's life would you rather be living right now? Let me know in a review. Bythe way, I don't plan to update without reviews, so keep that in mind. Thank for reading, I hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
